


Summer Heat

by enchantingmoon (sunnywithclouds)



Category: D (Band)
Genre: M/M, Not quite PWP, and a lot of sex, really it’s just smut, something akin to plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 08:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20328451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnywithclouds/pseuds/enchantingmoon
Summary: Originally posted in 2 parts on LJ in 2010 as “enchantingmoon”, both parts are here in one spot.“Summers were hot in Japan.Humid, sticky almost sultry sort of heat that reached out and grabbed each and every person.It squeezed you, made you feel lifeless during the day, and absolutely delirious at night.Even with air conditioning, fans and closed windows, the call of the cicadas filtered in through every available crack in a building. It soaked into your brain creating a kind of summer madness that some people handled better than others.”





	Summer Heat

PART ONE-

Summers were hot in Japan.

Humid, sticky almost sultry sort of heat that reached out and grabbed each and every person.  
It squeezed you, made you feel lifeless during the day, and absolutely delirious at night.

Even with air conditioning, fans and closed windows, the call of the cicadas filtered in through every available crack in a building. It soaked into your brain creating a kind of summer madness that some people handled better than others.

For Asagi, he lay awake at night listening to the constant hum and buzz as though transfixed by it. They were on tour, visiting urban areas that were more densely populated by the cicadas that spent all night making their presence known. Most of the other band members wore ear plugs, drowning out the noise with silence and the rattle of window air conditioners in the motel they were staying in.

But Asagi lay awake, catching fleeting bits of sleep here and there when his body finally shut down and ignored the noise in favour of rest. He hated air conditioners, the cold stale air always irritated his throat making the unit in his room completely inappropriate for him to use when he was singing almost every night and needed to be at his best.

Asagi had a fan turned to blow straight against his chest and face while he lay in bed, but all it did was force heavy moist air onto his already sweating body. The air circulation was better than nothing, but it certainly wasn't going to help him sleep.

This was the ninth night in a row that he was lying awake in bed waiting for his mind to shut down on itself. But in the middle of the wait, there was a gentle knock on his door. Quiet enough that if he had been sleeping he wouldn't have been woken by it which meant it had to be someone who knew him. Who knew he wasn't expecting company and wouldn't want to wake him.

His reaction was still a little slow, delayed by the clunking sleep deprived brain in his head. But Asagi did eventually shift and slide out of bed. He felt damp all over with hot air and sticky fine sweat that was part of every night lately. He was barely dressed but didn't even think twice about opening the door in the small pair of black boxers stretched across his hips.

"You are still awake."

It was Hiroki on the other side of the door, equally as undressed, both of them looking harried and sleepless.

"Why are you still up?" Asagi asked, leaning against the door frame as he looked at the drummer in obvious confusion. "You look as bad as I feel."

"Thanks." Hiroki said with a smirk, then laughed and shook his head the moment Asagi started to apologize. "Don't.. I know what you meant."

Asagi took in a breath that halted in his lungs for a moment as he looked at Hiroki in confusion. He wanted to ask him something... it was on the tip of his tongue and he just couldn't quite.. Oh..  
"What are you doing here?"

"Come on." Hiroki said. He was handling the sleeplessness better than Asagi was and had been polite enough to wait through the vocalist's obvious inability to think of what he wanted to say rather than try to jump in first.

"Where?" Asagi asked but he allowed Hiroki to grab his wrist and pull him forward.

The door closed shut behind him as they started walking across the paths and grass. Their footsteps made slightly sticking noises as skin met the damply heated surfaces, testament to just how humid and thick the air was around them. Hiroki's hand on his wrist soon had to grip tighter and sweat slicked the surface between them.

"Where are we....?" Asagi's question had gone unanswered the first time, and it took awhile for it to register. But he didn't get any answer this time either and he really didn't mind that much. He kept up with Hiroki's slightly longer stride as much as he could but their arms still pulled between them, he was still being led to whatever destination Hiroki had in mind.

It seemed to happen all at once in a blur. Unable to keep up and react to whatever was going on around him left Asagi falling victim to whatever his current company had in mind. And what Hiroki had in mind was finally revealed in a sudden rough tug forward, followed by plunging downwards into water so cold in comparison to the air around them it was almost a painful shock to Asagi's over heated body.

He struggled, kicking his feet to burst upwards through the water. He gasped in a harsh breath of air as soon as his head cleared the surface, and while panting in the heavy air, he turned his head back and forth looking for Hiroki.

Asagi couldn't see him. No matter where he turned his head the drummer was nowhere to be seen.  
Had he imagined him? Had the heat gotten to him so badly he made up the whole thing and jumped into the pool on his own?

The answer came in a rather unconventional way. A hand closed on his ankle and with barely a second to squeal in reaction he was yanked back under the surface of the water. His eyes stayed open, stinging with chlorine but unable to close when he was trying to figure out what just happened. It only took a moment before Hiroki floated upwards and into view, grinning at him underwater, still holding Asagi's ankle for a second before he let go and started kicking towards the surface. Asagi followed him, breaking into the hot night air a couple of moments after Hiroki did, already laughing.

"That was mean.."

"You squeal like a girl, I heard you even underwater." Hiroki splashed some water at Asagi before turning to start swimming across the length of the pool towards the shallow end.

The vocalist followed him, a little slower as he was clearly not as strong a swimmer in comparison. As he moved through the water, he seemed to relax a bit. Cooled and calmed because of it. His head was still murky and hazy from lack of sleep, but he felt better.

"You might have said you were going to throw me in the pool." Asagi said, touching his feet to the tiled floor beneath them, walking through the chest deep water towards Hiroki. 

"Would you have come with me if I told you what we were doing?"

Okay he had him there. Asagi couldn't help but smile, his eyes turning away as he thought about it. "No. Probably not.." He was a suffer in silence type of guy. Asagi would have said no and would still be lying sweating in his room had Hiroki told him what his intentions were.

Hiroki just nodded once, smiling at the other man in an 'I told you so' sort of way without speaking a word. He ducked down a bit under the water splashing some of it over his face and hair before he stood up again. "Feel better?"

Asagi nodded a bit, turning his head back to look up at the sky. The pool was lit but it was a dim sort of light that didn't block out the moon and the stars. It created a funny little glow all around them that seemed somehow completely other worldly. "Don't you use your air conditioner?"

Hiroki shook his head. "They make me sick. I'd rather deal with the heat than breathe in that air."

It was completely pointless conversation. Comfortable chit chat that meant absolutely nothing. They weren't all that close, they weren't fantastic friends. They got along just fine, though, and could make small talk with little effort.

But that in itself is what made what happened next completely unexplainable.

If asked, neither of them would know what changed. Who moved first or what spurred the actions. It was the heat, the lack of sleep, the inability to function or to do more than react with what came your way.

Whatever it was, it seemed as though one minute they were standing there talking about nothing, and the next Hiroki had Asagi pressed in against him, holding tight to his slender frame while he kissed him with a sort of needy heat that seemed to come from some deep untapped well of desire.

It wasn't one sided, either. As Hiroki's strong arms folded around Asagi, pulling them together half in the water and half in the air, Asagi's arms curled around the drummers shoulders. The vocalist leaned into him, shifting and turning his body just slightly to find the best niches to settle into against Hiroki's muscled front. Their lips slid and parted together, tongues meeting with soft noises from both of them, signalling the mutual appreciation of what was going on.

There was no reason for any of it, no reason for the embrace, for the kiss... and certainly no reason for Hiroki's hands to slide down Asagi's back to hook his fingers unto the waist band of his underwear.

There was absolutely no reason for Hiroki to start tugging them down. And even less reason for Asagi to let him.

"Take 'em off.." Hiroki murmured against Asagi's lips when he'd pushed the currently offensive garment of clothing down as far as he could.

Asagi did as he was told, struggling a bit and having to break from Hiroki's lips to finish the task. But as he tugged his underwear off his ankles, Hiroki took his own boxers off so that when he pulled Asagi forward again, hardened flesh met on either side, pulling far more pointed reactions from them both.

Asagi's hands clamped down on Hiroki's shoulders, long nails biting into his flesh as he felt the drummer push forward against him, felt him so clearly turned on, so clearly needy the same way he suddenly realized he was too.

Normally stoic and modest to a fault, Asagi reacted almost violently to the obvious need in his body. He pushed back against Hiroki, lips meeting the other man's again almost harshly. It started Hiroki again, meeting each of the ardent demands of the vocalist with his own personal trumps. He bit into Asagi's lower lip, tugging it lightly between them as he started pushing the man backwards.

One step at a time, slowly and mixed with noises of desire, hands grabbing and pulling at each other Hiroki moved Asagi back into one corner of the pool. He pushed the man's back up hard against the cool tiled surface as he arched forward. He grabbed for Asagi's legs, pulling them up on either side of his own hips so that as he pushed forward, it was right between the vocalist's legs. Pointed and obvious, making it clear where this was going so there would be no surprises.

Hiroki half expected Asagi to protest. To realize what was going on and get angry with him. But he felt the man's muscles tense, felt and heard the rumble of a groan from deep in the chest his own was pressed into. Asagi's hips arched forward and he broke from Hiroki's lips just enough to speak, still close enough for their mouths to touch as he shaped each word.

"Don't stop.." He whispered, catching the edge of Hiroki's upper lip with his own. He let out an almost shaky breath, head tilting a bit and eyes closing. "Please don't stop.."

It was really all the prompting Hiroki needed. But he didn't quite catch on to exactly what Asagi wanted. This was made clear when he slid a hand down between them. Fingers slipped against the crease of Asagi's bared ass, gently feeling out the tight muscles of his entrance. But Asagi, twisted a bit, let out a low noise of almost dislike. In a moment a long nailed hand had gripped onto Hiroki's arm and he turned his head to meet Asagi's lidded gaze.

"Don't.." Asagi said quietly, swallowing hard as he released Hiroki's arm, leaving reddened crescent moon shapes from his nails. "I want to feel you.... want to feel it hurt when you..."  
He trailed off, suddenly taken in by embarrassment for saying something like that.

Asagi shouldn't have worried too much, though. All his revelation did was make Hiroki's flesh throb. Just the idea of Asagi not even wanting to be stretched. Wanting to feel the pain of being forced open by something so much bigger than a couple of fingers...

The drummer's hand moved back as he shifted his hips a bit. He lifted Asagi up a little more and leaned in. Hiroki brought his lips in against the other man's in teasing touches and brushes as he pushed himself in closer, harder than he maybe should have... But it was clearly what the vocalist wanted.

Asagi's legs pulled against Hiroki's hips and his head tilted back a bit as he felt him doing exactly what he'd wanted. The hum and buzz of the cicadas blocked out the gasp and low groan that came from him as he tried to stay still.

But it was just that first movement that was hesitant. The ones after that were much more pointed, although slow. The water worked with them, making it unnecessary for Hiroki to hold Asagi up when he could just lean into him. Their hips shifted together, arms curled around each other again as small gasps and pants started to come faster from them both.

They moved seamlessly, clinging to each other as each small push and each grind of their flesh twisted need and desire together. The heat of the air and the coolness of the water was starkly contrasting and every bit of skin on their bodies was wet, making their shift and slide together almost sinuous.

Driven by lack of sleep, no thought about how or why it was happening, they moved together in the pool corner, hazed in the blueish glow of the lights reflecting the water. Their own noises didn't carry, they were private, just for each other. Only Hiroki could hear Asagi moan when he jerked his hips upwards and into the vocalist a little harder. And only Asagi heard Hiroki's breath catch when his muscle tensed around the flesh inside of him.

It was a slow build, neither of them seemed to have the desire or energy to push for something fast and hard. But it made it even better... The longer they stayed there in the pool, the more they seemed to knit together. They held each other harder and closer. They kissed in alternating degrees of gentle and teasing to needy and sharp. It wasn't just the sex that worked them up, that pushed them further along, that coiled the building release in their bellies. It was everything from their surroundings to the sticky heat. The cicadas that actually gave them privacy for this indiscretion. The tangle of limbs, and twist of bodies that seemed to mold together perfectly despite never having touched each other before.

It was actually Hiroki that tipped first, and his reaction sent Asagi over the edge as well. Hiroki grabbed at him, his hips lurched and rammed up into Asagi with more force than every other push into his body combined. The drummer's head tipped back, eyes closed and lips parted as it took him over.  
The sight of him and the feel of him pushed so tight into his body pricked Asagi the right way and without even realizing it was happening, he came too.

They hardly made any noise at all as muscles tensed and released over and over again. But they clung to each other, gripping too hard and leaving marks that would turn into bruises the next day. Reminders of this night, of what happened out of nowhere, completely unprompted.

Hiroki would smile when he saw his bruises. Asagi would touch his gently but look embarrassed.

But for the moment they were still wound together, silently breathing deeply and almost laboured in the thick hot air. Neither of them wanting to speak first. Neither of them wanting to break whatever spell had taken them over.

They stood there for ages, not looking at each other but not letting go either, before Hiroki finally moved. He shifted enough to pull completely from Asagi's body which made the vocalist shudder and shift just slightly against Hiroki's front.

"Sorry.." The drummer said quietly, close enough to Asagi's ear that he could be heard.

"It's fine." Asagi said, suddenly realizing that even with the lack of sleep, his head was much clearer. He gave it a bit of a shake and pulled back to look at Hiroki almost questioningly for a moment. Not that confusion was an inappropriate reaction to all of this, Hiroki was certainly feeling some of that, too.

"I should.. go.." Asagi finally said, sliding his arms back from around Hiroki's shoulders. He turned, scanning the pool for his discarded boxers and once he had them pulled back on he moved through the water to lift himself out of the pool and onto the edge.

He sat there for a moment looking over at Hiroki... and he smiled. "Thanks for coming to get me."  
Asagi said, then turned to get to his feet and head back towards the main building and his room.

There was still another four hours before anyone had to get up and once Asagi had changed and towelled off his hair, he actually slept. He didn't even hear the cicadas, and the air from the fan suddenly felt cooler and more calming.

He had no idea what Hiroki's intentions were, whether or not the man had meant for that to happen or if he'd just taken pity on someone else he knew was suffering the heat. Asagi wasn't even sure what any of this meant or if it should mean something...

But if Asagi had his way about things? This summer was going to get very interesting.  
A man had to sleep, after all. And if you found a way to get around the drone of cicadas and oppressive heat... you didn't question it. You just went for it.

————————-

PART TWO

It had to be them, didn't it.

The two people in the band that could hardly sleep in this ridiculous, loud and muggy season just had to be sent to make a three hour drive to go and get something that had been forgotten in their offices in the city.

Asagi had to go. As band leader it was sort of expected and while he kind of wanted to protest about it, he really was actually too tired to think of the words. He'd practically poured himself into the passenger seat of the car with Hiroki driving next to him.

They hadn't been alone since the nice Hiroki had dragged him out of his room to go swimming. Swimming which ended up with them fucking in the pool. It was a hazy and almost deliriously drunk memory for both of them. They were fine in group, they were fine to chat and talk as they always did. But now penned in a car together there was immediately tension.

They were both still so tired. The night in the pool had managed to bless them both with two nights of restful sleep but after that it was back to square one. And that was about two weeks ago now which meant they were both incredibly uncomfortable and completely unable to try and find a graceful way to bridge the gap between them.

So they didn't talk at all.

At least not on the way to the city. They stayed in silence for the full three hours, both of them alternating between feeling uncomfortable and then just too tired to care. It wasn't until they'd gone into the offices, retrieved what they needed and were on their way out that a word was spoken.

"Are you hungry?"

Asagi's head swung around to look at the man walking next to him as they went down the stairs towards the car parked in the lot. "What?"

"Hungry. Are you hungry? We could stop and get something while we're here." Hiroki said, pausing on the last stair to lean against the railing while they tried to decide.

"Maybe some coffee." Asagi said with a small sort of smile. There was amusement in his face, a knowing sort of expression there just for Hiroki who would understand why coffee would be so needed.

"Do they sell coffee in kegs? Direct shots of caffeine, maybe an IV for it?" Hiroki pushed himself away from the railing and went down the last step to head for the car.

"You okay to drive back?" Asagi asked as he wandered up behind Hiroki. "You drove here, I could always take us back."

"I'm fine." Hiroki said with a nod. "Besides, you still look way worse off than me. Probably safer if I drive. No offence, of course." He smiled a bit as Asagi waved one hand in dismissal making it clear that there wasn't any insult in what Hiroki had said to him.

The vocalist got back into the car, sinking down into the seat with a bit of a groan as he groped for the seat belt, tugging it over his hips as he spoke. "Drive through coffee. I don't want to get up again."

"Definitely." Hiroki said as he started the car and pulled out of their space to rejoin the throngs of traffic in the street.

They stopped for coffee, said a few muted and indistinct things to each other then fell into silence again once they reached the city limits and were heading back to rejoin the band.

Already the sun had faded to almost nothing, only a few dim red splotches remained on the horizon. For an hour they didn't say a word, sipping at coffee that was too hot to really enjoy given the weather and not that tasty once it was cold. But as they reached Naka, Hiroki detoured away from the main road and Asagi was forced to speak up.

"Where are we going?" Was the obvious question from the vocalist who sat up a bit to look out the window.

"Just a small detour." Hiroki said, glancing at the man next to him. "Won't take more time or anything, I just want to follow the ocean from here instead of waiting to meet up with it."

It wasn't the most logical reason to detour and Asagi knew that. But he also didn't really see any problem with it and he loved to see the ocean at night, especially as the moon was rising, so there was nothing to complain about.

Asagi stretched out a bit, resting his head back as he turned to look out the window. It really was pretty.. the water looked luminous and reflected the moon and stars that were starting to come out making it all seem a little unreal.

Kind of like the pool...

Immediately his head flooded with splashes of what he could remember of that night. The feel of Hiroki inside of him, grabbing at him to pull him closer, the warmth of the drummers lips against him and how it raised his cooled skin in goose flesh...

Had he been in possession of psychic talent, Asagi would have known that in that moment Hiroki was thinking the same things he was. Although to be honest Hiroki had thought of little else in the past weeks. He remembered more than Asagi, always just a little more rested than the other man which meant all the memories Asagi had that were disjointed and jumbled nonsense... Hiroki remembered clearly and in a linear way.

That's why he was driving where he was, following the ocean until he could find a place to pull over and once again jolt the vocalist back into reality.

Not to mention how fun it would be... Hiroki didn't expect the same things to happen. He saw the sex as a one time thing that came from no where. He honestly was just looking to help and have some fun at the same time. A spontaneous jump in the ocean seemed just the thing.

"Hn?"

The noise was intoned in question by Asagi in place of words (which were too much work) when Hiroki pulled over to the side of the road then went down a fairly bumpy path that likely wasn't supposed to be driven on before parking under the dark canopy of trees. It took him a few moments but he eventually mustered the ability to speak clearly.

"What's wrong? ... Hiroki, what's wrong?" Asagi watched in confusion as Hiroki got out of the car, twisting in his seat to watch the man walk around behind it then come up to his door and open it.

The drummer didn't even speak, although he did smirk as he leaned over Asagi to unbuckle his belt then grabbed onto the vocalist's upper arms. "C'mon, we're getting out."

"Where are we?" Asagi asked, far too out of it to even really protest as he slid around to get out of the car.

"Just outside of Takahagi." The drummer said with a grin even though he was sure Asagi meant where they were right this very second, looking for a reason for them to be getting out of the car.

"What are we...." The question trailed off as Hiroki yanked Asagi forward while he walked backwards down the path. It only took a few moments until his feet hit sand and the ocean was in view.

He'd been waiting as he drove to see a sign for a beach and took the first exit he saw, hoping that it would be empty. From the looks of things he got his wish.

"Take your clothes off." He said to Asagi while he yanked his own shirt up over his head.

"What!?" That question got through just fine and Asagi's head jerked around to stare at the man next to him. "What the hell are you doing?"

"We're going swimming. Done it once before, right? No pool this time but I think the ocean will be just as good." He was undoing his belt, his eyes turned downwards to watch what he was doing. But in the silence that followed his eyes slithered upwards to look at Asagi's face and laugh. "God don't look so mortified. Strip down to your boxers if you're that worried about it but.. it's not like I haven't seen everything you've got down there already."

That made Asagi blush. It was the first actual pointed reference to what had gone on the night they went swimming. They'd never talked about it or brought it up. In a really twisted and nonsensical sort of way Asagi had been thinking maybe Hiroki had forgotten or something.

Clearly not.

Hiroki, however, despite what he said, only undressed down to his own boxers and Asagi followed his lead. He still felt like he should be protesting and that this was an absolutely insane idea. But much like last time he just did whatever Hiroki told him to with only a few half questions scattered along the way.

"But what are we... oh..." He'd started to speak one he'd stepped out of his pants, leaving them on the sand with his shirt, shoes and sock. The moment he'd straightened up Hiroki grabbed his wrist and tugged him forward making any more questions impossible.

Asagi tried to hang back, tried to move a little slower, especially when it became obvious Hiroki was actually picking up speed. But not only was the drummer more alert than he was, he was also far stronger which left Asagi at a distinct disadvantage.

Hiroki wasn't heading to the water from the beach. His ever quickening steps where taking them down the length of a long wooden dock, much further out into the ocean. It meant that when they got to the end of it, they plunged immediately and fully into water well over their heads.

It was, in a word, freezing. Asagi got his feet under him and kicked to push upwards and break through the surface of the water with an immediate yelp, followed quickly by a gasp. He heard someone laugh and turned his head, looking further out to where Hiroki's head and shoulders were visible above the water.

"You bastard!." Asagi said, starting to slosh and swim through the water towards Hiroki. Once he got close enough he lunged forward as best he could, shoving the centre of the man's chest. "The water is freezing!"

Hiroki laughed again, turning to shove Asagi back, bobbing a bit in the waves and swimming backwards a bit before he stopped. "But I bet you don't feel so foggy headed now, huh?"

"Well.." Asagi rolled his eyes a bit, then ducked down under the water again. As he pushed upwards he slicked his hair back from his face properly and grudgingly answered Hiroki's question. "No..."

"Then it's a good thing."

"Right. Hypothermia is amazing." Asagi said the words sarcastically but he was smirking all the same. Once you were in the water a bit it wasn't such a nasty shock on your system. It was actually pleasantly cool. "It's pretty out here." Asagi said, his tone almost night and day's difference from his earlier comment.

It was pretty. The moon was nearing full and it shone brightly enough to steal light from every star in the sky. It cast a shivery sort of light over the water, creating a silver lit path that he and Hiroki seemed to be in the middle of. Asagi turned his head, then tilted it back as he swam forward. He was watching the moon and not where he was going so it wasn't surprising that he collided with Hiroki after a few moments, who was also looking at the moon and not paying attention to wayward band members.

"Sorry." Asagi said, one hand raising to brush against Hiroki's chest under water where he'd bumped him.

"Not likely to leave a bruise or anything." Hiroki said in return. One of his hands slid forward under the water to curl around Asagi's upper arm, gently tugging the man back so they could face each other while treading water. "That comment I made earlier.." He paused to nod his head towards the beach where they'd left their clothes. "About seeing you naked already. Sore spot? You looked about ready to melt into the ground."

"No it's... it's not.." Asagi stumbled a bit over the words, his gaze turning apologetic as he realized what he'd done might have actually been insulting.

"Just weird I could identify you in a line up without seeing your face?"

"Hiroki!" Asagi couldn't help but laugh, tugging his arm out of the drummer's grasp so he could splash him a couple of times in a really ridiculous form of revenge. He shook his head, turning to start swimming back towards the dock.

"Well then what?" Hiroki asked, still grinning as he paddled along behind Asagi.

"It's just a little strange." The vocalist said, one hand resting on the top of the dock as he turned his head to look at Hiroki coming towards him. "Not just.. you seeing me naked. The whole thing. I don't really remember how it happened and I only remember bits and pieces about.. all of it."

"You were really tired and out of it." Hiroki said, putting a hand out on the top of the dock like Asagi was so that he could keep himself up while talking face to face with the other man. "It's not that surprising that it's a little foggy."

"I feel bad that I don't remember." Asagi said, turning his eyes downwards. He felt more alert but there was still that slightly dream like state to all of this. It made it easier to speak about things he'd normally never say out loud. "I've been worried about talking to you in case you took it personally."

"Yes. I would take it personally that while you were so tired you barely knew your own name you only sort of remember having sex with me in the middle of the night. Oh woe is me, I'm forgettable."

Asagi laughed, the deadpan sort of sarcastic tone that Hiroki was using was oddly comforting. It made him feel better about all of it knowing he was talking to someone who actually had a rational head on their shoulders.

"The parts you do remember..." Hiroki said after a few moments. "Are you happy about them? I don't mean like.. 'was I good', I mean are you okay with it. It's not stressing you out?"

Asagi shook his head a couple of times, his eyes turning upwards to meet Hiroki's. "Not stressed. And you were, actually, very good."

Which was an understatement.

With a smile Asagi then turned to hoist himself up the short ladder to get back onto the dock, starting to walk the length of the planked surface back towards the beach. He didn't look back but if he had he would have been treated to the rather smug and self satisfied expression that crossed Hiroki's face the moment Asagi said that he had been good.

Instead of speaking, Hiroki got out of the water as well, padding along side the wet footprints Asagi had left behind as he followed the vocalist back up to the beach. Ahead of him by about a minute, Asagi had already collected his clothes and was heading back to the car by the time Hiroki scooped his up.

He was thinking, though, Hiroki was. He was weighing what Asagi had said and what he remembered from the last time. The whole situation had done them both a lot of good. While it was possible that it was the cold water, the swim that had shaken Asagi up and let him get some sleep for a few days, he liked to think that it was, actually, the combination of events that had led to it all. Not just the pool.

And if that was the case then.. desperate times called for desperate measures, didn't they?

"Do we have a blanket or something in the car that would work as a towel or are we...."

Asagi trailed off as Hiroki came up behind him. He's been folding his clothes, standing next to the car ready to put them inside. But as the drummer came up behind him he felt first his presence, then the trail of the man's finger tips against the still wet skin on his back.

He didn't move. He didn't even turn around, he just let out a low shaky breath as that one simple touch rippled through him and sent sparks through his blood.

"We're going to do this again.." The vocalist finally said, barely above a whisper as he turned his head to look over his shoulder at Hiroki. But while the words and Asagi's entire take and response on what had happened last time would make it seem as though he might be shy... that he might be uncertain or hesitant... the look on his face said completely opposite. It was dark, sultry...

Needy...

"You don't make any sense.." Hiroki said, shaking his head back and forth while he smirked at the vocalist. "Not one single lick of sense.." His hands were falling more heavily against Asagi's hips, giving the man a tug which resulted in Asagi turning around to face him.

"You started it." Asagi pointed out, his eyes seeming to flicker between heated and just the tiniest hint of impatience. "I'm perfectly fine and perfectly in control until you do something to change it." It was a drastic change in temperament. The way he was acting was out of place and completely removed from everything else that happened so far that night.

"So you're blaming me.." Hiroki said, smirking as he took two small steps forward. It brought him flush against Asagi's front and he absolutely relished the look that crossed the vocalist's face.

Asagi's eyes half closed, flickering shut for just a moment as his lips parted and then he looked back up at the drummer who was now gripping him close, bringing their bodies tight together. He nodded, both hands raising to rest palm down on Hiroki's chest as he spoke. "Mm hm. If we hadn't stopped here this wouldn't be happening. But I wouldn't call it blame."

"No? What would you call it?" Hiroki asked, leaning his head in a bit, their foreheads only a few centimetres apart.

"Credit." Asagi whispered with a very faint and also dark sort of giggle before his head tipped and their lips touched. Just a small gentle touch but it was enough.

In moments the tiny kiss had turned into a heated and almost violent and needy mesh of lips and tongues. Just as quickly as it had started last time, Hiroki and Asagi were grabbing and pulling and crushing against each other with unfounded desire and need.

It made no sense. How it all worked together was completely beyond comprehension. Whether it was just the heat making it difficult to properly assess these situations and not let them escalate, or if there was an underlying attraction between them... they didn't know. All they knew was that this worked before. They'd done this already and it resulted in relief from sleepless nights and granted a certain amount of immunity to the heat and the stinging buzz of cicadas.

They weren't going to argue it. Neither of them truly cared enough to analyze the situation now. Not when Hiroki and Asagi were fighting against each other for domination in the kiss. Not when Hiroki was yanking at Asagi's boxers so hard he split one of the seams around the waist and they fell to the ground in a small useless puddle of fabric.

They were both still drenched from their swim. The heavy heat in the air made it impossible to dry off which also meant that dragging Asagi down onto the ground would result in both of them ending up filthy and gritty and not feeling so great once they'd finished. Which meant that Hiroki's next thought was the car...

"C'mon.." He said between kisses to Asagi's lips, biting and harsh presses of contact that pulled soft noises from the vocalist of clear appreciation.

Hiroki moved around to the driver's side of the car and opened the door. He slid his own boxers down and got in, starting it but keeping the lights off. The seat was pushed back and then Asagi's arm was yanked, half pulling and forcing the man into the car, and into his lap.

He closed the door.

Locked them in.

Then turned on the air conditioning as high as it would go, starting a flood of arctic tinted air around them that was in complete contrast to the heat of their skin.

Asagi's knees slid, pushing further apart as both his hands came up to cup either side of Hiroki's jaw. Still kissing so heatedly, as if it was what they needed instead of air to keep living. The vocalist shifted his weight, grinding down against Hiroki's lap which earned him a groan of approval and a shiver right up his spine at feeling Hiroki's stiff length against the crease of his ass.

Hiroki's hands wandered and grabbed at Asagi, remembering the bruises left behind on each of them after last time. He'd loved those bruises. He loved to look at them and know what it was from. Who'd put them there... Thinking about it made Hiroki's grip and the shift of his hands get heavier and heavier. Thinking about it ended up making him forget how slender and small Asagi's body was compared to his own. It wasn't until Asagi' let out an involuntary cry that was mixed in terms of pleasure and pain that he realized just how hard he was holding onto him.

"Sorry." Hiroki breathed, turning his head a bit to press biting kisses against the side of Asagi's neck.

"Now.." Asagi said in return, his head dropping forward and eyes meeting Hiroki's. "Now. I want you now.."

The vocalist bit into his own lips as he shifted himself from side to side. His hands planted on Hiroki's shoulders giving himself a bit of leverage to lift his body upwards. It put some space between them and made it clear what was being asked for.

"I don't have any lube..." Hiroki said, but god he wanted to just.. say nothing. The way Asagi was looking at him, the obvious rise and fall of his pale sleek chest was enough to make him wish he hadn't said anything. Hadn't offered the other man a way out of this. But he wasn't that cruel.

"I don't care." Asagi said, shaking his head. His knees were against the edges of the seat on either side of Hiroki's thighs. His hands were reaching down, sliding and skimming down Hiroki's chest and belly to fold around the hot hard length of his cock.

"It'll hurt like hell." Hiroki said, but it lacked conviction. His hips were twitching and his breath was catching as Asagi's hands flexed and stroked against him.

"So then it hurts.." Asagi said, keeping the same frame of mind that he had last time in the pool, refusing to let Hiroki put his fingers into him first.... but at least there they had the water on their side to aid the rather torturous aspect of not having lube.

"You'll bleed..." Hiroki said, but he was sucking in a breath of air at the same time. Asagi, apparently having had enough of the protests, was doing what he wanted anyways. One hand stayed around Hiroki's length while he reached around behind himself with the other, shifting his hips a bit and Hiroki felt the almost burning touch of Asagi's skin against the head of his cock. He felt that first push as Asagi forced himself downwards. He felt the stress it put on those unwilling muscles and he felt Asagi push down so forcefully that even if Hiroki had wanted to stop himself he couldn't have. His hips jerked upwards to close what little space was left between them, smacking into Asagi with a sharp noise of flesh meeting flesh.

He expected Asagi to cry out, he expected to see him struggling. He was struggling with this. The gripping heat of Asagi's body was merciless and like nothing he'd ever felt before. But when he ventured to open his eyes, almost frightened of what he'd see, he was met with that same dark and sultry look that had taken the vocalist over right from the first touch outside. Controlled... but just barely.

"If I bleed... then I bleed.." Asagi said quietly, then shifted his hands back onto Hiroki's shoulders.

There was only so much caution a person could take in a situation like this. Hiroki had done everything he could. He'd warned him, he'd double checked.. But it was clear all Asagi wanted was to feel this as clearly and forcefully as he could. He liked this. He seemed to like the force and drowning sort of need that went into these liaisons between them. So Hiroki gave him what he wanted.

He wrapped his arms around him, and between them they rocked and ground and fucked in the front seat of the car like wild animals. They both started getting marked up. Scratches of nails, pressed yanks and grabs of flesh that would turn into bruises and marks that would take weeks to disappear completely. They kissed and licked and bit at every available scrap of flesh they could, somehow managing to make this sort of savage affair look absolutely gorgeous when it should have looked like a dog fight.

It was a hundred times better than the first time and the first time had been mind blowing. But the rub and grind and forceful smack of their bodies together was exactly what they needed, and it seemed to work so perfectly for them. Neither of them were thinking it at the time, but it would occur to them later that... this was exactly what they'd always wanted and never found in other people. The completely primal and utterly thoughtless abandon they were sharing here, the way neither of them cared what hurt and what didn't because it all felt incredible was everything they'd always wanted.

Nothing would satisfy them they way this did.

But this sort of perfection came with the price of time. It didn't last long, but neither of them cared. As Asagi hips rocked and ground against Hiroki's flesh, he started to feel the coiling of his muscles and the pull of need and release in his belly around the same time Hiroki did. His nails bit into the back of Hiroki's shoulders and pulled, leaving long scratches in their wake that didn't bleed much but would take ages to heal. They'd pull and reopen every time Hiroki raised his arms, reminding him for months about this exact moment.

The drummer himself grabbed Asagi, forcing himself into him harder and harder, the sound of their flesh smacking together raising in volume and speed over the next couple of minutes, the noises from both of them growing in volume and intensity as well until finally... Asagi gave way first...

And he screamed...

His head fell back and he screamed. Not like a girl would scream, it wasn't high pitched.. He screamed Hiroki's name. He screamed the man's name as every muscle in his body tensed, pulled and seized up as he pulsed in thick sticky white streams against his and Hiroki's bellies.

Even if Hiroki had wanted to hold on, that first shift of his cock inside of Asagi with his muscles pulled so tight did him in. He yanked the slender man's body into himself as he lurched upwards and pulsed his own release into that tight, willing needy body...

Even after they came, it took a long time for either of them to relax. Broken, harsh and choked breaths of air were gasped in by both of them. Heads turned and eyes met as they looked at each other almost in disbelief. As if they had no idea how any of this had happened.

"A.. Asagi.." Hiroki finally managed to spit out the man's name while taking a couple of halting breaths. It was said with a note of question, worried about the expression on the man's face.

"Mm.." Asagi's eyes closed and he shook his head in a slightly jerking motion before his muscles gave way and he collapsed in against the man he was sitting on.

That managed to spark Hiroki's limbs into working and he immediately curled his arms around Asagi, hugging the man in against him. After a few moments he felt the vocalist shift and felt Asagi's hands curl around the back of his shoulders, holding him as much as he could with Hiroki's back against the seat.

The air in the car was frigid. It swirled around them cooling the exterior of their skin but did nothing to chill the heat inside of them.

"Once is an accident." Asagi said, his mouth muffled against Hiroki's neck.

"Hm?"

"Once is an accident." He repeated, turning his head a bit to speak more clearly. "Twice is a coincidence."

He was talking about this. Asagi was talking about the swimming and the sex. Mostly the sex, Hiroki figured since the swimming just seemed like a segue.

"What would three times be?" He asked, smiling a bit as Asagi's head lifted and they met eye to eye, calculating what would come next if this happened again.

The vocalist stayed silent for a few moments, his head tilting a bit as his eyes roamed over the drummer's face. Then he smiled slightly, looking almost amused.

"Three times is a habit."


End file.
